


denial doesn't taste as good

by queenievon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pottersworld RPG
Genre: Chance King and Zhao Feng love each other but 'aren't even friends', Chance is always high, Chance realises that Hogwarts doesn't check post of muggle drugs, Chance relies on medication to function, M/M, because he just wants to be loved, but zhao allows it, chance gets mad, chance just wants to make out with zhao all the time but zhao is asexual af, chance makes a pact with zhao, everyone is being evacuated and chance loses zhao amongst the drama, feelings are shown but not acknowledged or even recognised, in serious denial, or get eaten by a plant in this case, ride or die - Freeform, smh, smugglerTM, zhao is a pureblood and doesn't realise chance gets him high like all the time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 03:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15548700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenievon/pseuds/queenievon
Summary: Losing Zhao suddenly made him care about all of those facts at once, and it made him angry--angry that he had made a deal with the brunette to begin with and now he had to uphold his end of the bargain. Chance tore through the Slytherin Common Room, lifting up cushions and pushing over chairs. Barging through the student population leaving a trail of curses and abusive threats as he went. He stared at the broken fireplace, their only hope for escape. His eyes otherwise dead, held a rare anger that he usually veiled from view.Zhao was not here.He drew his wand and turned on the plant. It seemed like he was going to have to make an effort to stay alive, at least until he upheld his end of the deal.orChance's actions scream that he's in love with Zhao but is so deep in denial neither of them realise because 'they're not even friends'.





	denial doesn't taste as good

 

Chance was often in a euphoric state, wether his peers and professors were aware of it or not. Being raised in the muggle world certainly had its perks, the medication he had been on since the ripe age of seven went un-noticed each year when he brought it into the castle. And then in his fourth year he had ran out and need his parents to send an emergency supply via owl. When they came through with no complications—Chance started to think that perhaps it was possible to bring others in. 

 

So he did. Cahlis and Zhao didn’t notice anything because they weren’t aware such things even _existed._ In all honesty if anyone was going to catch the blonde it would have been Mira and Haneul, but they never noticed because they were no longer around the Slytherin, and if they did from afar—they didn’t say anything. Chance got away with it all. 

 

It wasn’t until his fifth year that he tested some of the more _powerful_ drugs. He never was advertised them nor did he sell them to anyone, every man for their own he believed. Just because the rest of the population could get through their mundane reality without anything other than a cheering potion to get them through, didn’t mean Chance had to do the same. 

 

He even managed to bring in coke once, it was good quality and not at all like the poisoned, cheaper versions that feel like grains of dirt when rubbed between his fingers. No, this was _fine_ and powdery. It was pure _bliss_ and Chance would have happily continued to chase that high once he experienced the coming down. But that wasn’t why he only brought it in once. He decided once was enough because it was too much of a risk. His dorm-mate, once sugar-crazed often mistook it for sherbet (a highly entertaining outcome when the boy announced it was the most disgusting sherbet he had ever tasted) and then when Zhao went on his ‘diet’, he had busted Chance snorting it in the bathroom and proceeded to throw it in the fire out of pure hatred that he could no longer have some. Chance, of course, didn’t correct him. But it was too much of a waste around his companion.

 

Eventually it was easiest to just stick to weed, he could even grow his own plant inside his dorm with nonethewiser. Though it was a little suspicious when Chance came back to the dorm with a plant and a green thumb when everyone knew Chance didn’t care about anything that didn’t revolve around himself. He didn’t have to explain much though, not when his sister was so much of a green thumb she bragged that it was _her_ influence that encouraged her older brother into better habits. It was all far too easy. 

 

Until now. 

 

When a human devouring plant had overrun most of Hogwarts, leaving devastation, chaos and even death in it’s wake—it had them trapped, cornered like a mouse between the cat’s claws and in a state of panic in all their common rooms. Well, most of them. Chance had lost Zhao along the way. During the time they were forced to sleep in the Great Hall to the attempt of being evacuated, Chance had nowhere he could light up without being discovered. He wasn’t the only muggle-born that wasn’t aware of muggle drugs, _surely._ He wasn’t going to test it and find out. But that meant he had to detoxify during the week that sustained, and his peers were unlucky enough to experience alevel Chance King that if it weren't for the blood that ran red underneath his skin—would have been deemed inhumane. He became irritable and cruel, those who tolerated him quickly disappeared until all that was left was Zhao Feng who was arguably not much more empathic than a rock. They had made a deal mid last year, when the world seemed to be upside down and Chance was in a state that seemed almost clinically insane—to be the foundation and freedom they both desired and so desperately needed. That if they were going to drown under the pressure and pain of living in this world then they would do so together. 

 

Which was why Chance appeared psychotic when he realised that Zhao was no longer draped around his shoulders once everyone was in the common room. He had been coming down from a high that lasted for nearly two weeks now. He couldn’t give a damn about a murderous plant nor those who had met their end. He couldn’t give a damn about the water leaking through nor the possibility of the Black Lake plunging down around them. If his pet hadn’t made himself readily available, Chance would have left him behind as well—he hadn’t made a deal with the pet after all. But losing Zhao suddenly made him care about all of those facts at once, and it made him _angry._ Chance tore through the Slytherin Common Room, lifting up cushions and pushing over chairs. Barging through the student population leaving a trail of curses and abusive threats as he went. He stared at the broken fireplace, his eyes otherwise dead, held a rare anger that he usually veiled from view. Zhao was not here. 

 

He drew his wand and turned on the plant. It seemed like he was going to have to make an effort to stay alive, at least until he upheld his end of the deal. 

 

________________________________________________________________________ 

 

 

It was over, the Ministry had sent aid that destroyed the man-eating plant. Chance didn’t know how nor did he care. He was too busy looking for Zhao. The entire student body was back in the Great Hall but had branched out into the Entrance Hall and into the courtyard. Chance’s face was expressionless as he shouldered his way through the crowd, onyx eyes flicking to each face as he passed through the Great Hall and out into the courtyard. He was past due time and need to have a smoke, but he was a man of his word and would not rest peacefully until he could see the Slytherin with his own eyes. 

 

“Cha Cha?” 

 

The blonde whipped his head around and there he was, getting to his feet in the corner of the courtyard as Zhao realised it was Chance. His feet moved him forward, and in a state of relief, yearning and anger, Chance’s hands went straight to the boy’s collar.

 

“You better kiss me back.” 

 

Chance’s mouth slammed against his and ignored the noise of surprise until he felt the pressure respond against his lips. He let out everything he was feeling, and hoped to never have to feel that strongly again. He demanded angrily, his tongue dancing against the brunettes— _how dare you fucking leave me_. His fingers twisted in the tufts of the brunettes hair in yearning— _I never want to come that close to not keeping my word ever again._ His hands dragged themselves to cup the boys face until his forehead was leaning against the Zhao's in a result of haggard breathing of relief— _I don’t have to exist in this world alone._

 

_“_ I hate you.” 

 

_I really don’t._

 

________________________________________________________________________ 

 

Chance blew smoke into the Slytherin’s face as he lit his joint in their corner of the courtyard. Zhao wrinkled his nose but was otherwise transfixed with watching the blonde draw smoke from the little white stick, and how the end would glow red. With how the vein in Chance’s neck became more prominent as he sucked in, and the shape of his mouth as he breathed out. 

 

Chance held it out, “try it”. 

 

Zhao took it from him, “what is it?” 

 

A glint of amusement glittered in the blonde’s charcoal stare, “it’s a relaxant, helps ye chill out.”Zhao shrugged and breathed it in, choking on the smoke as he inhaled and as it burnt his throat. 

“No thanks.” Zhao handed it back. 

 

“It burns less if ye take it from here” Chance tapped his own lips, which Zhao briefly glanced at disinterested before turning his attention elsewhere. Chance merely smiled. 


End file.
